Strange Xenoverse
by CrazeStasis
Summary: An event five months ago called the Fusing causes worlds upon worlds to join into one entire universe. Now with heroes and villains from multitudes of worlds sharing only one "Earth." Adventure, hilarity, mystery, horror, and anarchy are sure to ensue. But how did they all get here...and who was it that caused the Fusing in the first place?


**I do not own any of the series mentioned in this beginning story, those that are mentioned belong to their respective owners (which is not me).**

* * *

 **The Moon:**

* * *

" _Something both catastrophic and wonderful is about to happen…"_

He could sense it from his home. An imminent circumstance that would rage out of control until many are swept up in it.

Universes could die...or universes could be born from it. Maybe even life could be under the exact same rules. Humans, flora, fauna...all of it could be killed off and or born in an instant when and if this event comes to pass…

...However, it was very much certain that much would never be the same, and just as much would be so gargantuan in its importance that even those not like him would feel its effect…

Of course, they would have no reason to be worried. The universe he resided in wouldn't be touched by this event in any major way. It may form a connection with it, but it wouldn't destroy this universe.

Still, if it ends up as his fears believe themselves to be, then even more than seven billion lives will be lost in the ensuing chaos. Worlds completely obliterated under a simple _circumstance_ …

Uatu the Watcher grimaced. He had witnessed many events like this...but this was on a completely different level.

" _Worlds will collide...many will die, many will live...all will be eternally changed...for better or worse…"_

* * *

 **The Velvet Room:**

* * *

The Velvet Room was a rather contradictory place. It exists between dream and reality, mind and matter, and each time it is different yet the same. The third time it was an endlessly ascending elevator, the fourth-and current change-the interior of a limousine traveling through fog...only leaving it after the incident in question was finally cleared up.

Each time it was different, yet it was always covered in blue velvet and hosted by its proprietor: Igor, and a certain assistant-who themselves changed yet always held the same task.

"Today" as any guest of the Velvet Room would say, there were three individuals in the room-Igor as always. Margaret-the current assistant, and Marie, who was both an assistant and a...special case.

They were sitting, doing their daily routines...except for Igor, who had his eyes closed while his mind was deep in thought. Neither Margaret nor Marie bothered him, despite being nervous.

They simply found it strange, as Igor was usually hard at work as much as the rest of them (or Margaret mainly, Marie wasn't as entirely on top of her tasks as she was). Nonetheless, they left him alone...Igor would speak when he wanted to.

And that would be sooner than they thought, as Igor opened his eyes-a rare frown on his face.

Margaret glanced and blinked. "Sir?"

"Margaret?"

"Sir…"

He looked over at her with his bulging, bloodshot eyes. "I require the cards for a minute."

Margaret nodded and pulled out the tarot card deck. Igor simply waved his hand, and the cards each levitated towards the table until they floated above it in single rows and columns.

Marie was confused, but remained silent as Igor waved his hands again, various cards flipping upward in different positions. As they finally finished, Igor sighed while Margaret's eyes widened-her hand going to her mouth.

"What's wrong?"

Margaret didn't respond, clearly in shock. Igor remained silent for a minute, then turned his head towards Marie.

"An event will happen soon, and nothing will be as it was afterwards…"

* * *

 **Mount Olympus, New York City:**

* * *

Zeus opened his eyes and looked around at the rest of his brethren sitting at their seats. Their expressions varied from dark acceptance to palpable fear. He frowned...gods shouldn't show fear to anyone, much less each other. But considering what would be happening soon, he couldn't blame them.

"You all sensed it too, didn't you..."

Again, their reactions varied, but their answers were the same nonetheless. Zeus grimaced, this would be a long day.

"We should warn our children of this…"

Athena spoke up "No, not directly...they will panic when the news hits them."

"Then what do you suggest we tell them, that the world will burst at the seams and there's nothing their own parents can do about it?"

Athena went silent, not even she had the answers to the questions pervading their minds.

Zeus sighed. "We will tell them about the event happening soon…"

"But father-"

"Quiet, my child. Your wisdom is very much appreciated...but sometimes the truth is more important than wisdom."

Athena went silent again, and receded to her throne as a hand went over her forehead.

Zeus continued on. "We will tell our children, then we try to make preparations for what's about to come. For now, I ask all of you to put aside our petty grievances that have splintered us for so long, and work together to find a way through this…"

Everyone was quiet, before they each nodded. Hades looked over at his brother and started to speak. "Exactly what preparations do you have in mind?"

Zeus sighed, "I have a few ideas in mind that I will go over with you all, but first…" he turned to Poseidon "...I would like the presence of your son Percy…" he then turned to Athena "...and your daughter Annabeth. I believe they may help us to some extent in this event…"

* * *

 **Unknown:**

* * *

Bernkastel, the Witch of Miracles and the Cruelest of them all, sighed. For today was an especially boring "day."

She sipped her tea, taking in the quality and the bitter taste. It had not been long since the incident at Rokkenjima and her defeat at the hands of the Ushiromiya family. Thanks to that, she was stuck in a completely separate reality, forced to wait until she could break out or be freed from it.

She had promised, in the meantime, that when she would return. She would crucify each and every one of the Ushiromiya family, have their intestines ripped from their abdomens and force fed to them until they each choke on it...then she would have them cut into multiple pieces and fed to several demons-no, dogs-as payback.

For now though, she waited...bored out of her mind sipping bitter tasting tea to stew with other _lovely_ ideas for the Ushiromiya's. She almost wished that she was killed instead... _almost_.

She sipped her tea again...and sighed again.

" _Won't something stop this endless boredom."_

" _...Let hell ensue…"_

Bernkastel blinked, looking around at the space she was in. No one was around, not a single human, witch, or animal.

She paused for a minute, processing the sudden phrase that flashed through her mind for a second...said in a completely alien tongue and a completely inhuman voice.

She recognized such traits from only a few specific beings, those that could defy, bend, and break reality much like the witches-but on a larger scale. Those that if touched, seen, or even heard could induce madness in any man and woman witness to them and their power.

The voice in particular was very familiar. Belonging to a being that Bernkastel both greatly feared and respected...which was rare, as she never held respect for anything.

Bernkastel smirked...maybe she wouldn't be bored for much longer.

* * *

 **Outside of reality:**

* * *

On the outside of reality, a being was waiting-biding its time for the day it would eventually be let back into reality. Of course, it could always speed up the process, but that was too much work, and he was always busy…

...That, and the fact that he had _thorough_ enjoyment from watching the many races inhabiting the various universes as they treat each other like their most beloved, and their most detestable.

So he was patient, simply watching everything with great interest...not heedless of the fact that it would all return to him, or be destroyed by its others.

Yes, Yog-Sothoth was patient...but it could also admit to being rather... _bored._

Despite the fact that the results could and would be different and the same from each other. Everything in the universe nonetheless managed to do the same things everytime-save the day, fail at your greatest moment, rise from despair, be crushed under it. All of it was the same throughout each and every time.

It would only be a matter of time before he was ultimately bored out of his being. That wouldn't be fun-he'd actually think of speeding up time, breaking through reality, and killing everything in the universe-that wouldn't make it anywhere near fun anymore…

...So, to stave off this boredom, Yog-Sothoth had an interesting idea...he would smash multitudes upon multitudes of universes together, and watch as these many universes begin to see each other...and either destroy each other or...something else, really, even he didn't have an idea what would happen when he did.

As such, Yog-Sothoth started gathering multiple universes around each other. He left out some universes-primarily those that weren't advanced enough to "compete" with the others, or some that had a higher being themselves-but didn't leave them alone entirely...making sure they could be connected to this new universe he would create.

He gathered them all, then started fusing them into a singular reality, after this he would proceed to slam them against each other at the exact same time...all because he can.

Because Yog-Sothoth is the Gate, Yog-Sothoth is the Key. Yog-Sothoth is the All-in-One and the One-in-All...the Past and Present being one with him. He alone was space and time, and only he and he alone could do all of this...all because of his _boredom._

" _...And let the stars align like that and...done."_

The reality was finished...now, he could begin the process. As it started, he produced three words...to some heard as a whisper-a quiet mutter...to others, a boom-a sound heard around the universe. Regardless of its sound, the reactions would be the same…

" **...LET HELL ENSUE…"**

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 2…**

* * *

 **FINALLY!**

 **Dear lord, I've gone through how long-two weeks? Three?-trying to make a new story while doing research and generally screwing around on video games and the internet (I recently got Dragon Ball Xenoverse) and I just couldn't make a good story...I just couldn't.**

 **Literally, I've had like four ideas go through my head that I just canned because they couldn't meet my standard well enough.**

 **Which is why I'M SO GLAD I can finally get a story chapter out, DEAR GOD, it feels wonderful to release a new story.**

 **Now from my excitement at finally getting a chapter out into the internet to the story itself and the chapter. Yes this is a new story, the working title is Strange Xenoverse (it is definitely subject to change, in case you're wondering).**

 **This is possibly the shortest chapter I've released in any of my stories so far (only past a thousand words if you disregard the afterword here). I know, you may be disappointed by that, but don't worry...the next chapter will no doubt be MUCH longer (plus, this is essentially a prologue to the main story, so its kinda a great way to get your reader into the story, I say).**

 **Now for those of you wondering, here's a character sheet for those that don't know who:**

* * *

 **-Uatu the Watcher:** **A character from the Marvel comics universe (specifically, the 616 incarnation). A being who lives on the moon and observes the activities of the human race on Earth.**

 **-Igor:** **From the Shin Megami Tensei: Persona franchise. The Proprietor of the Velvet Room, he typically tells you of the upcoming events at the beginning of the game, before helping you as you start messing around with your Persona's. Usually found with an assistant, and featured in almost every game (I don't know about P4: Dancing All Night, I haven't seen all the trailers and it hasn't been released yet).**

 **-Margaret:** **From Persona 4 and its spin-offs, and the assistant for the Velvet Room this time around. Like Igor, she helps you with upgrading and making new Persona's.**

 **-Marie:** **From Persona 4 Golden (the Persona 4 re-release on the PSVita). Another assistant in the Velvet Room. Unlike the others, she has a...special reason for being in the Velvet Room during the events of the game.**

 **-The Gods of Greek Mythology:** **Come on...do I really have to explain the entire Greek Pantheon…(based off the Percy Jackson series)**

 **-Zeus:** **The God of Sky and Thunder in Greek Mythology and the main ruler of Olympus.**

 **-Bernkastel:** **The Witch of Miracles/The Cruelest Witch from Umineko no Naku Koro ni (or Umineko: When They Cry for those that prefer english). Initially comes to the first antagonist's "Game" to ease her boredom...however, she soon shows that she's not as much of an ally as the game initially paints her as (or does it?).**

 **-Yog-Sothoth:** **From the Cthulhu Mythos from H.P. Lovecraft (SERIOUSLY, READ HIS STORIES, THEY ARE AWESOME-in a creepy, maddening sort of way). The Gate and the Key, and the living, sentient embodiment of Space and Time. Despite this, he's stuck outside of reality, only able to show itself through rituals. It is the one of the two most powerful Gods in the Mythos, and in-story is responsible for the events about to happen. However, he's not the ultimate antagonist of the story, in case you were wondering…**

* * *

 **In case you're wondering too, the Original Sin storyline from Marvel Comics will be ignored here (there's a very good reason why) and the story itself happens after almost all of the stories these characters come from have finally finished (the exception being Yog-Sothoth, since the Cthulhu Mythos tend to be short stories instead of a series). There will be much more than just these guys, but for now, I'm gonna keep the focus on these four.**

 **Now, just to finish up, here's some rules I'm gonna put myself under:**

* * *

 **1-There will not be any medieval-based universe storylines put into the "universe" that's being created. This includes series like Berserk(*sob*), The Wheel of Time, and Bone. There can be exceptions if the story in question has the Schizo Tech trope (for example, Naruto has working lights and several computer screens in some parts, and The Legend of Korra takes place in a world currently experiencing a mix of their own Industrial Revolution and the roaring twenties-which is about as far back as I will go).**

 **2-Universes based in more futuristic times _can_ be put into the same "universe." However, it must either be able to fit with the more modern times or be changed significantly if it want's to fit into the story (example: Technology in RWBY is completely fine, whereas Bio-Augmentation from Deus Ex: Human Revolution can't happen in-story...yet.). Take note: this is more of a timed rule, with such universes being brought in as the world develops and advances. Also, those that take place in space (Space Opera's-Star Wars, EVE Online, etc.) are completely game as well.**

 **3-Universe's with specific rules, problems, or beings of great power themselves are not part of the "universe," but can "connect" with it, making it possible for them to appear in-story (example, Marvel has so many powerful beings and universes themselves that it just can't appear in-story, while Warhammer 40,000 has the Four Great Gods of Chaos), There are, of course exceptions (If the great beings aren't capable of destroying worlds in say...a metaphysical sense and more viable to destroy the world through more simple, destructive means, then they're perfectly fine. Essentially, anything under the Apocalypse How trope on TVTropes from Class 0 to X-2 is completely safe, anything after that...yeah, no). Also, if the being of great power fight's others of great power (Asura's Wrath, Dragon Ball Z), then they're safe too.**

 **4-Anything that exists in universe's that specifically belonged to them in the first place can exist in the new "universe." (For example, Dust from RWBY can co-exist with Senzu Beans from DBZ, and Soul Wavelengths from Soul Eater can exist with Magic Circuits from Fate/Stay Night, etc.) Even items from other universes not included can end up in said "universe" (Adamantium, Kryptonite), this is often the first indication that crossovers are possible.**

 **5-ANYTHING ELSE IS GAME! Yes, you can have Goku-a saiyan that can transform into more powerful forms-fight with fucking Alucard-AKA COUNT DRACULA-and it would be COMPLETELY fine. This is often supposed to be the fun of it all, seeing how many characters interact with each other in many interesting ways-like how Fate/Stay Night mages react to Death Weapon Meister Academy (DWMA, or Shibusen), who hunt witches and are wary of magic users in general. This is primarily the backbone of the story and the main "fun" rule for it.**

* * *

 **That's essentially how the story will be based. I think it does a good job at least, I hope it doesn't seem too disruptive with the story.**

 **So there it is, the first part of the prologue. I'll continue this story and** _ **hopefully**_ **release the next chapter by next week. If not...then shame on me.**

 **First however, before I sign off...SHAMELESS SELF PROMOTION: Visit my** **Youtube Channel CrazeStasis** **for video game let's play videos, I'd really appreciate it!**

 **Now...ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER (hopefully…)**

 **Next Chapter: Where did that light come from?!**

 **For Fun, Fedora's, and Insanity...PEACE!**


End file.
